the boundaries of endlessness are infinite
by with the monsters
Summary: -oh, what a lovely way to burn.- BellaEmbry, for Kim.


the boundaries of endlessness are infinite  
_don't be so scared, it's harder for me._  
(~for Kim, VintageConspiracy, finally.)

:...**&**...:

Her scent slides up into his nostrils, clawing and ripping at his sensitive nose, burning away his inhibitions and personal morality. Her skin is ice against his heated flesh, his hands on her face feeling like he has plunged them into snow at the centre of the Artic Circle.

"Embry," she breathes against his mouth, her sharp teeth carefully controlled as their lips crash together almost carelessly, the wolf in his veins stretching and leaping as she runs her hands through his hair _just like that._

"Fuck, Bella," he moans, his hands sliding into her hair and tugging hard – she won't feel it. "This is wrong," he reminds her, and she nods.

"I know," she whispers. But she keeps kissing him anyway. Edward is away with Nessie for the week – the family opted to accompany them and Bella begged for some time to herself without her demanding (albeit _perfect_) daughter.

"We should stop," he comments with amazing detachment, not believing for a second that she'll listen to him.

"Yeah," she agrees as she flutters kisses down his neck. "We should."

Her laughter fills the silent house as he tumbles her back onto the bed and tries to remember when this whole _thing _started – maybe it was that day when she shivered, just once, unheard of for a vampire; and she commented on how desperately she wished she could remember heat.

"I can help you with that," he'd said, and he had. His hands and his skin and his lips had _burned _her that night – but oh, what a lovely way to burn. With Edward's absences and Alice's lack of ability to see the wolves, it is only too easy to sneak away, to steal blissful moments in an eternity full of boring ones.

"Don't you have any conscience?" he inquires as he tugs her shirt off, her toes curling against his bare thighs, and she laughs.

"Vampire, remember? Not having a conscience is like our trademark thing."

"It would make a good advertising catchphrase," he mumbles against her jawline, gently nipping at her. "Got no conscience, a penchant for killing and never worries about immortal soul. Call on 0800-fang-tastic."

"You're an asshole," she informs him blithely as her trousers disappear along with her pants. "It's amazing I don't just throw you out."

"Go on, Bella," he teases, one finger running down the side of her perfect face. "Throw me out."

"Oh, I will," she promises, and then reaches to pull him closer. "_After _I've had my wicked way with you."

"You're such a bad influence," he mocks as their bodies intertwine. "I should so tell Jake on you."

"Yeah, whatever," she replies, and suddenly talking is an awful lot like too much effort.

:…**&**…:

When the family return Renesmee streaks through the door and bounds straight up into her mother's arms, pushing an insistent hand against her cold cheek so she can get the low-down on the whole week.

"You had fun then?" Bella inquires with a smile, grinning up at Edward as he crosses the room to press a kiss to her a forehead, his thumb running gently along her jawline in a way that still makes her knees go weak.

"We sure did," Edward says, and then his voice lengthens into a drawl. "Jasper especially."

Bella cranes her head over Edward's shoulder to discover Jasper standing in the doorway with his arms utterly crammed with Disney memorabilia and Bella makes a supreme effort not to laugh at the look of bliss on the other vampire's face as Alice tweaks the Mickey Mouse ears.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be all aloof and uptight?" Embry asks from where he is leaning against the doorjamb, watching the Cullens arrive home with barely suppressed irritation. "I thought you guys all hated fun in general."

"They might," Jasper announces, suddenly next to Embry, "but I never got to visit Disneyland as a child and I didn't intend to waste this opportunity."

Silently Bella extends her shield around Embry and hopes that Edward doesn't notice the sudden blankness in the werewolf's expression because the young Quileute's eyes are smouldering with something that Bella loves to see – but only when her family isn't around.

"Hey, Embry, Jacob was looking for you," Emmett calls from outside, and Bella lets out a shaky sigh of relief as Embry awards her one last burning look before stalking outside and disappearing.

It's not like they're _anything_, really, Bella muses as Nessie begins chattering away about their trip. They're not in love and they're not friends and they're not even enemies. They're just … mutual benefitters. She gets her warmth and he gets his cold and it works for them.

It could be sort of like Romeo and Juliet except that Bella's certainly not counting on the dying part (she's sort of been through that already) and besides you can't really apply _star-crossed _to them because they're not even _lovers_.

They just are. And they don't see much wrong with that. Eternity has a way of screwing with your common sense.

:...**&**...:

**A/N: **Kim, I'm sorry, I know it sucked. I just wanted to finally make good on my promise.

Please no favouriting without reviewing, thank you!


End file.
